


Springsteen, Madonna, Way Before Nirvana

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1985, Bowling For Soup, But also the truth in a sense, KIND of canon, Song fic, Thank You John Winchester For Giving Your Son the Year 1985, This is CursedTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean's with Lisa at the beginning of Season 6. This is essentially the theme song
Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/236847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Springsteen, Madonna, Way Before Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song stuck in my head for 3 days, and listening to it on repeat has made me realize that it's basically Dean Winchester when he moves in with Lisa and Ben. So I made this. Thanks to @thinkwritexpress for encouraging this and helping me a little. 
> 
> Also, just imagine Crowley watching in Hell and singing this to Hell xD

Dean’s just hit the wall

He’s never had it all

One Prozac a day

His girl’s a CPA

His dreams went out the door

When he turned 34

Only been with one man  _ yikes _

What happened to his plan? 

He was going to be a cowboy

He was going to be a star

He was going to shake his ass

On the hood of Angus Young’s car

His Chevy Impala is now the enemy 

Looks at his average life

And nothing has been alright

Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

His buddies, next door

Tell him that he’s uncool 

Because he’s still preoccupied 

With 19, 19, 1985

1985 

(Woohoo!)

1985

(Woohoo!)

He’s seen all the classics

He knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink

Even St. Elmo’s Fire 

He rocked out to Wham!

Not a big Limp Bizkit fan

He thought that he would get a hand

On a member of Duran Duran 

Where’s the tight pants,

Made of leather? 

And who’s other guy that’s singing in Van Halen? 

When did reality become TV? 

Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows 

On the radio was 

Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

His buddies, next door

Tell him that he’s uncool 

Because he’s still preoccupied 

With 19, 19, 1985

WOOHOO

He hates time

Make it stop

When did Motley Crue become classic rock

(Classic Rock)

And when did Ozzy become an actor? 

Please make this stop

Stop

STOP!

And bring back 

Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

His buddies, next door

They tell him that he’s uncool 

Because he’s still preoccupied 

With 1985

With Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2, and Blondie

And music still on MTV

His buddies, next door

Tell him that he’s uncool 

Because he’s still preoccupied 

With 19, 19, 1985

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos Are Shiny!!


End file.
